The fears
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: She was listening to it as it tapped on her window, slowly and quite unpredictably. It was a nice sound, real relaxing. She could close her eyes and enjoy the moment but it wasn't the rain that bothered her, it was the dark that she found herself in. She was alone inside her dressing room and afraid to move. She could feel somebody's eyes on her yet she was alone.


_**The fears**_

* * *

She was listening to it as it tapped on her window, slowly and quite unpredictably. It was a nice sound, real relaxing. She could close her eyes and enjoy the moment but it wasn't the rain that bothered her, it was the dark that she found herself in. She was alone inside her dressing room and afraid to move. She could feel somebody's eyes on her yet she was alone.

* * *

There it is, another lighting struck the ground. Oh, she shook as she heard the sound of the impact. It scared the hell out of her. She didn't mind the storm, not at all, but she was afraid that everything was going to go dark and she'll be forced to be in it. Dark.

She hated it, she feared it. Nobody knew though. She didn't want anybody to know cause they'd think how she's a scary cat but she's not. Ross was a bigger scary cat than her to be honest, but she was still afraid of the dark. Well aren't most people.

When she was getting ready for bed, as soon as she would turn of the lights she'd rush to her bed and pull the covers over her head as quickly as she could. She didn't want the "Monsters" to get her. As childish as that sounds she was afraid of something being out there, hidden in plain sight. Invisible, yet noticable. Barely, but noticable.

" Are you okay Laura? You seem a bit shaken up " her co star asked her as he walked over to her and jumped over the counter to get next to her. She never really understood why he didn't take the entrance but always jumped over it. It was just his thing, you know. But she wasn't going to bother herself with that now.

" Do I? I hadn't noticed " She whispered as she tried to read quickly through the script in her hands... That were shaking. She ignored it though, actually she didn't even notice it. She was trying to focus on her lines, which was kinda hard since the paper kept moving cause of her shaking hands.

He took away the script for her and put it down on the counter. She looked at him, knowing her cover won't stick together. He took her shaking hands into his and felt how cold they were. She must have been freezing. As soon as the impact was made though, his warmth started going from him to her, making her feel warm too.

His eyes were wide though " You must be freezing " he quickly took of his sweatshirt and slid it over her shoulders ignoring her protests against it in the process. " Ross, you don't have t- " " Yes, I do. You'll freeze otherwise " He told her and rubbed her hands under his, trying to warm her up more. She needed it, she was cold. She wondered how she hadn't noticed. Well she must have gotten distracted enough with her fear of everything going dark, that she didn't notice how cold she was actually feeling. Oh no, she can't be getting sick can she.

" Thank you " She whispered and he smiled, glad he could be there for her. Cause lets face it, he loved it. He loved helping her out even if it were the smallest things. He just loved it when his co star smiled, it's a beautiful smile, he would always say. He would even make up jokes for her, she would be the only one that laughs at them but he still loved it when she would laugh no matter how terrible the joke really was.

" So Laura, what's wrong? " He asked, hoping to get a strate answer back.

" It's really nothing Ross, don't wig yourself out " Laura mumbled and started to walk out of the set but he rushed after her and pulled her back into facing him " Come on, tell me "

" I'm serious Ross, I'm fine " Laura said and slowly pulled herself out of his grip. He just stared at her, hoping to notice something. Something that will help him figure it out. Another lighting struck the ground and the light turned off, just for a mill second. But that was enough for fear to creep into Laura's bones and make her jump and hold on to Ross. Her grip was tight as she thought that she was going to be stuck in the darkness, without knowing her surroundings. As soon as the light came back though, she realizes what she was doing and let go of Ross' arm. She quickly handed him back his sweatshirt leaving the cold to wrap around her uncovered shoulders again and then she ran out leaving him to stand there by himself.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what her fear was. He understood though, it made sense. All the times when she would hold on to his arm as the lights dropped just before the movie started it was all cause of her fear. He should've seen it though, it was noticable but he was just blind. He gets that now. Even Laura has her fears.

She was already at her dressing room door, she entered as quickly as she could and sat down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold on her skin. She was freezing all this time and hasn't even noticed. How so? She quickly wrapped a blanket around herself.

There it is again, the lighting and the flickering light. She froze for a second when she was in complete darkness. This time though, the light didn't turn back on.

She was listening to it as it tapped on her window, slowly and quite unpredictably. It was a nice sound, real relaxing. She could close her eyes and enjoy the moment but it wasn't the rain that bothered her, it was the dark that she found herself in. She was alone inside her dressing room and afraid to move. She could feel somebody's eyes on her yet she was alone.

She wished to have her co-star's jacket gently placed on her shoulders again, it was so warm and smelled like him. She could picture it and feel the warmth on herself, even though it wasn't there she wished for it to be real. She was afraid and could barely feel her fingers from how cold she was. She would have gotten up and found a blanket to cover herself with, but she didn't dare to move.

The fear was real, it was there. It wasn't a fake on like some people say just to get attention. No. This one was real and strong in that too. If she couldn't see anything in front of her, how would she know there wasn't something or somebody looking at her and planning an attach or... Something. But none matter, she was frozen in fear just stuck watching her surroundings.

She heard footsteps, knew they were his as soon as she did. That's just how well she knew him and vice versa. The perfect couple they called them, but they were just friends. Best friends. They were so close to each other but as soon as the camera was pointed towards them for some interview, live chat or any sort of this like that, they would just drift apart. Trying not to seem too close, but not too far of friends either. They were closer then they made it look really.

She knew he won't knock, he never does, instead he would always just come in. She never bothered to lock the door unless she was doing something on which she wouldn't want to be walked in on. That was fine though, it worked the other way around too.

So when she heard him just open the door, she actually saw a bit of his head peek through it " Laura? ". She still didn't want to move, she was afraid Ross wasn't the only living thing in the room as her. He let out a loud sigh, naturally, as he fully opened the door and entered his co-star's dressing room. He closed them behind to make sure he could talk to her without being pressured or without a possibility that somebody's listening to them.

The would be able to be themselves.

He walked over to her, grabbing a fuzzy red blanked on the way. He took a seat next to her " You must be freezing " He gently led on as he felt her hand, her tiny cold hand. As soon as he checked the warmth of her petite body he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He rubbed her arms as he did, trying to warm her up from the movement. " Better? " " Much "

" Good, I'm glad " he told her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. He loved how it felt like she was made to be in those arms of his, it just fascinated him. Still. No matter how long ago he stumbled upon that conclusion.

" Why'd you run off like that? " He asked her slowly, to make sure she understood him. She did. Though she didn't want to answer him just yet, she liked this position way too much. His body was so warm and the fact he had his arms around her made her feel protected. She was enjoying the moment.

" i don't know " She mumbled, hoping she won't have to bring up her fear.

" Yes you do " He whispered into her ear, while leaning his head on her shoulder.

She let out a sigh, facing it " Yes, i do.. "

" So tell me " He carefully spoke up.

" I don't want to Ross "

" Alright, i know it anyways. So let me talk " He quickly said and tightened his grip on her, pulling her as close as he could. She stayed quiet and he took it as a sign of aprovement " I know you're afraid of dark- "

She shook as he said it. Even the word brought fear into her mind.

" Hey, hey, hey " He whispered " I'm here, don't you worry Laura. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here. Got it? "

He felt her nod and smiled proudly " Good "

She melted into his grip, relaxing as he made sure she felt protected. She did.

" Thank you, Ross. You know i love you right? " She whispered.

His heart skipped a beat, it seemed important but he didn't wig himself out about it, it was Laura they were talking about. His best friend, it was okay to feel that way.

" Yes Laura I do- " He took a breath " And I love you too "

" Good " She whispered.

He chuckled. His co-star was the best. She was the best friend he could ask for and she was his inspiration and soul mate. Yes soul mate, they made that decision a while ago. Raura was true, but not a couple. Or as people said it, denial. They would usually just laugh and shrug it off. They didn't really give a damn.

He held her even closer and felt the heat of her body rub of on his own. She was burning up, her temperature must've been really high. Her whole body was shaking in his arms and he tried to warm her up, but it was hard since when all the power went out so did the heat.

" Is there anything I can do for you right now? " He whispered.

" No- yes... " She didn't really reply fully. She couldn't. All she wanted was for him to keep her in his arms. To stay there and hold her close, rubbing his hands on her hips in attempt to warm her up. Which was working. " Just stay here with me "

" I will " He said " Don't worry, I'm always here for you Laura "

" I hope it stays that way " She whispered to her best friend.

" Me too "

She got comfortable in his arms and she started to close her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her head and slightly on her neck. It made her feel better, warmer, happier even. Her best friend was there and she knew she was protected. He loved her and she loved him. She knew there was nothing in the dark but still feared it, though now it was alright because he was there. He was looking after her, something he found himself doing very often lately.

" Ross? "

She was getting sleepy and he could sence it in her voice. In fact, she was moments away from drifting into that beautiful land of dreams and impossible things.

" Yes? "

She was sure he'll be there even after this all is over. After they go separate ways. After their TV show is done filming. He was her Ross after all. Her best friend and soul mate. There was no way of actually separating them.

" I'm scared " She whispered.

" Of what? "

" Losing you "

" Don't be, Laura " He spoke gently " I'll always be here. I won't leave your side unless I really have to. You're my best friend, there's no way I'd ever leave you. Non of us will walk out of your life Laura, we really won't "

She grabbed ahold of his hands and rubbed them along hers as she stared out into the dark. Her best friend was so sweet, telling her not to fear the lost of those close to her. Such a sweetheart.

He felt her head gently and slowly move down to his chest and her breathing slowed down. He knew she was asleep and smiled. He could've just let go of her and go find something else to do but no. He stayed with his best friend, in the dark. Because she feared it. He would've stayed either way, but it was one of the reasons. If she woke up and found herself in complete darkness she would freak out. Maybe her astma would kick back in due to the fear of not only the dark, but being alone.

He lied down, his arms wrapped around her waist and his body pressed against hers. Before he closed his eyes and went to rest for a while himself, he sat up and kissed her cheek but not before he spoke up.

" As much as you fear the dark, I fear of you getting hurt. As much as you fear of losing me, I fear of losing you. As much as you love me, I love you. As much as you want to deny it, I can't. My dear best friend, I will always be there for you. Through everything. Just let me do that. Because I love you adorkable "

_The End_


End file.
